usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
User
New Super Mario Bros. U''' '''2 is the sequel to NSMBU for Wii U''' for the same time has to be played with '''2 Gamepads |} |- | Developer(s) | Fantendo |- | Publisher(s) | Nintendo |- | Genre(s) | +7 |- |'Release Date(s)' |- | 01-3-2013 |} Story: the history begins when Bowser in his Base accidentally pulled the coffy to your computer,and,when he realized... Troop virus polluted everyone and all at the mercy of Bowser (except Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, blue toad, yellow toad, Mii, Luma, Lubba, Yoshi and baby Yoshi and Donkey Kong). now these twelve have to destroy the virus and save all the worldwide. Gameplay: In this game has to be played with... ¡6 players! (4 wiimote and 2''' gamepads).the 5 wiimote has to be played with the players and the '''2 gamepads... ¡has to be used the same functions for his prequel!. And for first time... ¡at a one Mario Game with a one Online History! Players: * Mario * Luigi * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad (character) * Mii * Wario * Waluigi * Luma * Donkey Kong * Lubba Enemies: * Goomba * Grand Goomba * Paragoomba * Mega Goomba * Sumoomba * Koopa * Paratroopa * Burning Koopa * Frost Koopa * Bolt Koopa * Piranha Plant * Super Piranha Plant * Boo * Big Boo * Boohemoth * Fire Boo * Ice Boo * Dark Boo * Pink Boo * Hammer Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Fire Bro. * Ice Bro. * Sledge Bro. * Thunder Bro. * Curve Bro. * Lakitu * Fire Lakitu * Sumo Bro. * Wiggler * Cheep-Cheep * Deep Cheep * Spiny * Spike * Stone Spike (enemy) * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * King Bill * Monty Mole * Fire Mole * Ice Mole * Mecha-Koopa * Dry Bones * Dry Goomba * Dry Piranha Plant * Podoboo * Blargg * Margmaargh * Bony Beetle * Buzzy Beetle * Parabeetle * Iron Beetle * Pokey * Dark Pokey * Cactburn * Poison Pokey * Cactice * Urchin * Podoboo * Fuzzy * Mega Fuzzy * Huckit Crab * Bramball * Amp * Waddlewing * Fishbone * Lil´l Brr * Spike * Stone Spike * Chargin' Chuck * Venus Fire Trap * Venus Ice Trap * Cooligan * Bandit * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Filprus * Nabbit * Dragoneel * Baby Dragoneel * Zebron * Alephant * Pigtus * Nutrong * Serpeus * Fire Dragon * Gao * Rock Gao * Magikoopa * Lil´l Sparky * Hothead * Stingby * Chargin' Chuck * Peepa * Plasmong * Pocurpo * Draglet * Sheppton * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Bulbasaur Power-Ups: * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Star * Super Acorn * Ice Flower * Mini Mushroom * Penguin Suit * P-Acorn * Earth Flower * Car Suit * Coconut Flower * Armor Mushroom * Beam Flower * Bulb Suit * Mud Mushroom * Superball Flower * Bee Mushroom * Hammer Suit * Boomerang Flower Yoshies: * Green Yoshi * Bubble Baby Yoshi * Balloon Baby Yoshi * Glowing Baby Yoshi * Fireball Baby Yoshi * Ice Ball Baby Yoshi * Posion Baby Yoshi Worlds: * Peach Grasslands/Koopa Troopa * Desert Pickle/Spike * Blackberry Heaven/Fly Guy * Lettuce Ocean/Deep-Cheep * Stawberry Bush/Rock Gao * Tomato Forest/Alephant * Apple Glacier/Filprus * Carrot Factory/Hothead * Orange Mansion/Big Boo * Bowser Base/Magikoopa DLC Worlds: * Great Hive/Stingby * Titan Stadium/Chargin' Chuck * Floating Marsh/Fishbone * Royal Museum/Bandit * Plasma Zone/Plasmong * Sarasaland/Gao * Porcupo Desert/Porcupo * Pop Star/Waddle Doo * Kanto/Bulbasaur Bosses: * Pom Pom? (mini-boss 1) * King Sumo Bro.? (mini-boss 2''') * Lakithunder? (mini-boss 3) * King Cheep Cheep? (mini-boss 4) * Mega Mole? (mini-boss 5) * Mega Muncher? (mini-boss 6) * King Filprus (mini-boss 7) * Big Bob-Omb (mini-boss 8) * King Boo (mini-boss 9) * General Stingby (DLC mini-boss 1) * Defense Chargin' Chuck (DLC mini-boss '''2) * Mega Bramball (DLC mini-boss 3) * Pro Nabbit (DLC mini-boss 4) * Evil Plasmong (DLC mini-boss 5) * King Totumesu (DLC mini-boss 6) * Dark Porcupo (DLC mini-boss 7) * Meta Knight (DLC mini-boss 8) * Mew (DLC mini-boss 9) * Kamek? (final mini-boss) * Larry Koopa? (Boss 1) * Lemmy Koopa (boss 2''') * Ludwig Von Koopa (boss 3) * Iggy Koopa (boss 4) * Morton Koopa Jr (boss 5) * Wendy O. Koopa (boss 6) * Roy Koopa (boss 7) * Queen Bob-Omb (boss 8) * King Peepa (boss 9) * King Stingby (DLC boss 1) * Trainer' Chuck (DLC boss '''2) * Kingfin (DLC boss 3) * Pro Bandit (DLC boss 4) * Virtual Mario (DLC boss 5) * Tatanga (DLC boss 6) * King Porcupo (DLC boss 7) * Marx Soul (DLC boss 8) * Mewtwo (DLC boss 9) * Bowser Jr. (World 3,5,7 and 9 Bowser Airship) * Bowser (final boss) Soundtrack: Gallery logo 130px-NsmbMario.png mario